


Seven Days In New Jersey

by Kaysee_Nova



Series: Compass [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Light Medical Kink, Peggy Carter plays nurse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysee_Nova/pseuds/Kaysee_Nova
Summary: Steve joins the army and meets Agent Carter. For seven days, he trains and hopes to be picked for Project Rebirth. Peggy sees something special in Steve, which leads to a deep and intense friendship.~*~“I can help you, if you allow me,” she said as their eyes met.Somewhere in the back of his mind, a thought formed: he was holding hands with Agent Carter. He’d never held hands with a woman before. Not like this. He should be terrified, but as he spent more time in Agent Carter’s company, all terror was replaced by admiration. Again he felt he could trust her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Compass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116011
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fire Escape Nights. This is the second part of a three part series. The third part will be Steve/Bucky/Peggy. 
> 
> To those who want Steve/Peggy only, for the sake of full disclosure this story implies a previous sexual relationship between Steve and Bucky, and as mentioned above, the series will eventually be Steve/Bucky/Peggy. However, this part is pure, explicit skinny!Steve/Peggy through and through. I hope you stick around and read it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"  
> "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one."
> 
> \- Captain America: The First Avenger

There were many things about being in the army that were less than ideal: the noisy barracks and lack of privacy, the rigid schedule and constant drill work, the regimented meal times. But not the showers. Even with the showers being communal and held under a shoddily built structure open to the elements, they were a heavenly experience. After a long first day, covered in dried muck and dust, Steve stepped into a shower for the first time in his life. Wow, he thought, so this was a shower? 

Steve closed his eyes and let the warm water fall over his head, over his shoulders, and down his back. The water gently massaged his tired muscles. It felt glorious. All around him were his fellow soldiers, noisily talking and laughing, shouting and teasing one another, snapping towels at their backsides, but he ignored them, lost in the sensation of his first shower and lifting his face to let the water splash on his eyelids. It had been a tough first day, and it would only get harder from here. 

The shouting and jostling from the others grew louder. Steve knew they were just playing around, but he didn’t like the roughhousing. He grabbed his bar of soap and quickly began to soap up his body, passing it through his hair, over his chest, down his legs. Probably should have waited to shower when the other men were done, he realized. Too late now. The showers filled up with tall, muscle-bound, naked men. 

Though Steve had come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to both men and women, there was nothing remotely arousing about his current situation. His highly attuned sense of self-survival flared to life, recalling each time he had ended up cornered in an alley by a bunch of thugs. 

“Move aside, pipsqueak,” said that big galoot named Hodge, who was even more intimidating when he was naked. Hodge tried to edge Steve out of his way so he could take his spot. 

Why did Hodge need his spot? “There’s plenty of room,” said Steve stubbornly, not moving. He resumed soaping up, trying to finish, refusing to look at Hodge or any of the others. If he just kept to himself, they’d leave him alone. 

Titters came from the other men as a few of them teased Hodge. Steve didn’t look around to see what the other reactions were. He was going to finish his shower if it killed him. 

“I said…move,” said Hodge. 

Steve let out a short sigh, closing his eyes to let the water cascade down over his head. Slowly, he turned and faced Hodge. “No.”

The others fell silent. There was just the sound of the showers and water trickling down the drain. Someone – Steve couldn’t see who it was – tried to laugh it off, muttering to Hodge to leave the kid alone. The tension build, and for a second Steve thought perhaps Hodge would simply slide in next to him and they’d both shower side-by-side as comrades-in-arms. But that didn’t happen. 

“Get out of my way, tiny,” he said, sweeping his arm to push Steve back. Steve stood his ground but Hodge shoved Steve hard. The soap and water made the floor slippery, and Steve lost his balance. He tumbled onto his backside with a splash, pushed hard enough that he slid along the floor, hitting his head and smashing against the wall. 

Stunned and a little dizzy, it took Steve a moment to get his bearings. Hodge was laughing it off, already ducking under the shower as a couple of his cronies congratulated him for getting rid of the runt. 

Anger slowly filled Steve. He stood up, breathing hard and shaking from rage and adrenalin. He didn’t care that he was slick with soap, wet from head to toe, and entirely naked. He didn’t care that his head hurt or that his skin stung from where he’d scraped it along the wooden floor. A mounting fury took hold of him. Steve was two seconds away from leaping onto Hodge and punching him, no matter the consequences.

A voice echoed through the shower stalls. “Soldier, stand down,” said Agent Carter, stepping into view.

Her presence caused an immediate reaction from the soldiers, crying out in outrage and trying to cover up their nakedness. But Steve barely heard her, locked onto Hodge and about to sock him one in the jaw, no one would stop him. Except Agent Carter marched right into the wet showers and stood in front of Steve. “I said stand down. That’s an order.”

Her voice finally penetrated his anger. It took a second, but Steve shifted his gaze from Hodge’s ugly mug to her full lips and her brown eyes, the way her right eyebrow lifted in expectation that her orders would be obeyed. He saw understanding in her expression, and the anger drained out of him. He nodded to her, letting her know he wouldn’t fight. 

Seeing that she had Steve’s agreement not to react, Agent Carter turned swiftly to face Hodge. The men scrambled to get towels to cover themselves up. Steve realized that he had just been face-to-face with the most beautiful woman he had ever known while totally and completely naked. He flushed but he didn’t scramble like the others. Instead, he walked calmly over to the peg where he’d hung up his towel and wrapped it around his waist, tying it securely. 

Agent Carter looked at the mostly naked men before skewering Hodge with her direct gaze. “Is there anything you’d like to report, Private?”

“Ah, no…ma’am,” said Hodge, who had no towel and could only cover his penis and balls with his hands. “Though I can’t says as though you’ve the right to be here. This area is for men only.”

“I see,” said Agent Carter, her hands on her hips, staring at Hodge and then at the others. Many hadn’t located towels either and were just kind of trying to shield each other. “And would you care to accompany me to see Colonel Phillips? You can explain to him why I saw the need to step into this…men…” she paused, looking around with an inquisitive expression— “…only domain?”

Hodge’s left eye twitched. He shook his head, putting on an attitude of meek servitude. “No, ma’am. That won’t be necessary.”

Agent Carter stared at him a moment longer, then glanced again at the other men who were visibly quaking. 

“Very well,” she said, addressing Hodge again. “I suggest that you men finish here and return to your barracks.” No one moved though, since that would mean they would have to remove towels or remove their hands from covering their dicks. “Now,” she added, raising her voice. 

They scattered. Steve began to wonder if he should attempt to finish his shower or not.

“Except for you,” said Agent Carter, turning to Steve. “Rogers, is it? Come with me.”

She turned sharply again, stepping down the wooden steps and striding away from the shower barracks, evidently expecting that Steve would follow. It took Steve a moment as he stood perplexed and uncertain what to do since he was still covered in soap and only wearing a towel. The men laughed at him but Steve paid them no mind, trotting after Agent Carter, barefoot and damp. 

He wanted to ask where they were headed, but Agent Carter was no less intimidating as she led him purposefully through the camp. Instead, he concentrated on not dropping his towel, hopping from foot to foot as he ran to catch up, avoiding the sharp rocks in the dirt road. 

Now he’d done it, he thought. Less than a day in the army and he’d already messed up. Was she taking him to see Colonel Phillips or Dr. Erskine? Would he be sent home? Dread filled him, and he wanted to apologize and try to explain, to beg to let him stay, but as he finally did catch up to her, one look at her face stole all of his words and he mutely continued beside her. 

She led him to a long low building near the outskirts of the camp. There was a red cross painted on a sign hung outside the building, and the word MEDICAL was written in large letters over the main door. But they didn’t enter through the front of the building. Instead, Agent Carter led him around to the side where there was another door. It was a smaller, private office with a couple of desks on opposite ends of the room. Though still thoroughly military in design, there was a potted plant with red flowers by the windowsill and another potted plant with the same red flowers on a desk. An embroidered scarf hung over the chair. In one corner, he saw an uncomfortable-looking couch and armchair set up next to a tea service. He thought he smelled perfume. This must be her office, he realized.

It was past four in the afternoon and the light was dim, filtering in through the windows. Still expecting to be kicked out of the army, Steve assumed she was going to dismiss him right there and he’d be sent packing and be back in Brooklyn by morning. 

Agent Carter strode over to her desk, rifling through files until she found the right one. When she turned back, she finally stopped to look at him. Steve stood as straight as he could, trying to look soldierly. He lifted his chin in defiance. 

An amused look crossed her face. “Relax,” she said, not unkindly and with a hint of an understanding smile. She approached him with the file in her hand. “You’re not getting sacked.”

His jaw fell open. “I’m not…?” he asked, stunned, finding his voice. 

She shook her head, but as she drew closer to him her expression changed to one of concern. He felt self-conscious, wishing he wasn’t bare-chested, clutching at his towel. 

“You’re bleeding,” she said, peering closely at his head. 

He touched his forehead, and his fingers came away pink with blood. “Oh. Right,” he said. He was still wet, and had assumed the trickle of moisture down his face had been shower water. “It’s nothing.”

But she lightly touched his chin – he shivered – to peer at the top of his head where he’d hit it against the wall. Then, she touched his elbow to turn his body so she could see his side where he had scraped his skin on the floor. 

Their eyes met. It was probably his imagination, but he felt like Agent Carter could somehow see directly into his heart. 

Her expression softened. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” she said.

He’d lost his voice again and followed her into the next room. It was a private medical examination room. One wall had large observation windows and he could see into the main medical facility where rows of hospital beds were lined up and a few doctors and nurses treated a couple of patients. Agent Carter walked over to the windows and closed the curtains, then placed an OCCUPIED sign on the door that led to the medical ward before locking it. 

Steve stood dumbly in the middle of the room, uncertain what to do. Agent Carter gave him another amused look. “I could call a nurse if you prefer. But the incident would then be reported to Dr. Erskine,” she said, indicating he should sit on the examination table. 

He realized she meant to clean up his cuts herself, rather than get a nurse to do it. Quickly, he hopped onto the examination table, making sure his towel was still securely closed around his waist and covering him entirely. 

Agent Carter put on a pair of gloves, then prepared a swab of cotton with disinfectant. She stood in front of Steve, as close as they could get without actually touching. Goosebumps blossomed all along Steve’s arms, more from her proximity than from the cold. 

Their eyes met again as she pressed the cotton against the cut on his forehead. It stung a little, but he held still. “Does that hurt?” she asked. 

“I’m used to it,” he said. 

She gave him a little smile. “Yes, well. I’m afraid you’ve gone and stepped in it now,” she said. “If know the type of man Hodge is, he won’t let this go. I’d watch out if I were you.”

“I’m used to that, too,” he said, resigned to the inevitable. 

“This isn’t too deep,” she said. She took another swab and began to clean the scrape on his side. Bending closer to him, he felt the soft whisper of her breath. It made him shiver, and he felt his dick react to her proximity. Embarrassed, he shifted his hand over to hide his growing erection. 

Agent Carter didn’t appear to notice, continuing to clean the scrape. It went far down his side, underneath the towel. “Lie back,” she said. “On your stomach.”

He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to move without showing too much. At least on his stomach he could hide his erection. Knowing he was blushing from his ears down to his butt, he rolled onto his stomach. 

She made him take the towel off, but only revealed one butt cheek where the scrape went down pretty far. He was embarrassed but he also felt himself relax, enjoying the sensation of having someone take care of him. His erection throbbed. Suddenly, he missed Bucky. He always missed Bucky, but he usually managed to shove the emotion away since there was nothing he could do about it. But right then it was a sharp, clear pain he had to breathe through. It was a jumbled up mix of emotion: arousal and memory and loss.

“I’m sorry,” said Agent Carter, who must have felt him tense. “I know it stings.”

“It’s not that,” he said, hoping his voice sounded normal, trying to hide his face. 

Agent Carter finished cleaning the scrape, then she rubbed a salve onto his skin. He tried to hide his shudder. When she stepped away, he heard the snap of her gloves coming off, then he felt her warm hand rest on the back of his head. It was almost a caress. She couldn’t possibly know what upset him or even that he was upset. Perhaps she really could see into his heart, he thought. The weight of her hand on the back of his head felt nice – human contact, gentle and kind. 

Some of his loneliness receded. 

She stepped away. “You may sit up,” she said. 

Carefully, making sure the towel still covered him, he swung his legs over and sat up. Agent Carter had her back to him, reading from the file she’d taken from her desk. 

“Dr. Erskine asked me to meet with all the candidates for this program. Since you’re here already, do you mind if we meet now? I promise it won’t take long, and you’ll be back in time for dinner,” she said, glancing over at him. 

“Oh. Sure,” he said, sort of wishing he wasn’t naked. 

She opened his file, passing a finger down the page. “I see that you stated you’ve had some hand-to-hand combat training with a…Sergeant Barnes, is it?”

His throat dried, but he cleared it and answered, “Uh, yes. He’s a… friend. He gave me boxing lessons.”

“Right,” she said, tilting her head to look at him. Steve felt his back lock. He was used to being judged by his appearance. But her expression softened. “I’ve had some training myself. From my brother,” she added, quietly. 

She asked him questions about his family history, which he tried to answer as best he could. Then, she asked seemingly random questions like, “If you found a dollar on the street, what would you do?” and “If you knew a lie could save your friend’s life, would you lie instead of tell the truth?”

He looked at her, trying to find a clue how he should answer, but she revealed nothing. This was a test, the same as the question Dr. Erskine had asked before: Do you want to kill Nazis? He’d never quite seen brown eyes like hers, he thought, then glanced down at his hands, answering honestly. “I’ve never lied very convincingly. I’d hope I could help my friend without lying, but yes, I’d lie if it were life and death.”

Her gaze held his for what felt like a long time, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile as she marked his file. 

“The SSR obtained your medical records,” she continued. 

He glanced at her, surprised. Though why it surprised him, he couldn’t say. He once again got a sense that she could see past all of his defenses.

“You’ve had your fair share of ailments,” she said. His heart sank. “But,” she added. “In the past few years, your health has improved overall. We have a report here from your family doctor. He attributed this to his homeopathic medicine and…” she colored slightly as she read off his chart. “The, um, ‘regular application of prostate massage to address malaise and improve heart function and overall health.’”

Steve wanted to sink under the examination table. An awkward silence followed. He cleared his throat to speak. “Um…it was…” He took a breath. “I was a sick kid. But I’ve outgrown a lot of it. Better exercise. Better food. Better...” 

He trailed off, his chest tightening like he might have an asthma attack right then and there. It hurt to think of Bucky. Agent Carter watched him very closely and although he had only just met her, he felt he could confess everything to her and she would never judge him. But it wasn’t entirely his story to share, and he wouldn’t betray Bucky like that anyway. And yet, Steve was healthy because of Bucky, because of those years they lived together. That was the simple truth. He didn’t know how to convey that without giving away too much. What he and Bucky shared, that was private. Only for themselves. 

He took another deep breath before speaking. “I’ve been doing everything I can since even before Pearl Harbor, to get here. To get to this place, to this moment. This is my one chance.” He looked down at his hands. “If I blow this, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

There was a beat of silence while Agent Carter continued to study him. “Dr. Erskine favors you, you know.” She turned a pen around and around in her hands. “Do you know what we’re doing here? What Project Rebirth is for?”

Steve nodded. “Colonel Phillips said to select a new breed of super-soldier.”

She pinched her lips, then raised one finger. “One soldier,” she said. “One man. The goal might eventually be an army of super-soldiers but it must start with one man. If Colonel Phillips has his way, we would select a more traditional soldier. Someone like…”

“Hodge,” answered Steve. 

She nodded. “And yet, Dr. Erskine favors you,” she said, her gaze softened as she looked at him. “He sees something in you.”

“How can he?” asked Steve. “It’s only my first day.”

Her smile teased her lips. “Yes. Well, perhaps you made a good first impression.” Then, she turned all business again. “But, you still have to survive the week. Part of my job is to make sure all candidates for this program are as prepared as can be.” She colored again. “I’ll speak to the head nurse here. If…prostate massage helped you previously, I can arrange—”

“Please don’t,” he said, interrupting her. Complete and utter dread filled him. He had no desire to have a total stranger touch him like that. 

There was a long pause as she assessed him. “All right,” she said, kindly. A look of understanding crossed her face. “It must be very uncomfortable.”

“It is,” he said. He closed his eyes. “With… a stranger.”

He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell the whole truth either. He was counting on Agent Carter’s natural discretion not to question further. 

“I see,” she said, a small crease between her eyes. She was playing with her pen again. “I have the necessary medical training. What if I did it?” she asked. 

Steve was struck anew. He didn’t know what to think. His instinct was to refuse, too embarrassed to even contemplate such a thing. But she reached out and closed her hand over his. 

“I can help you, if you allow me,” she said as their eyes met. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a thought formed: he was holding hands with Agent Carter. He’d never held hands with a woman before. Not like this. He should be terrified, but as he spent more time in Agent Carter’s company, all terror was replaced by admiration. Again he felt he could trust her. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he said. 

“I know I don’t,” she said, with a smile. “I don’t offer it lightly. But you…” she creased her brow as she studied him again. “Perhaps I see something of what Dr. Erskine sees.” 

He felt himself blush. When he looked up again she was still watching him with a gentle, questioning expression. He was beginning to realize how lucky he was to have met Dr. Erskine and to have met her. “I don’t know what to say.”

She lifted one eyebrow. “I could make it an order.”

His mouth fell open, and he felt warmth pool in his belly. “I…” his throat went dry and he lost all ability to speak. 

Another beat passed, and then Agent Carter returned to her brisk, business-like manner. She grabbed a fresh pair of medical gloves. “No time like the present,” she said, snapping on a glove. “Do you prefer to be on your hands and knees or on your back?”

Steve could not have answered, not even if someone had offered him a million dollars right then and there. All he could do was stare dumbly at Agent Carter. 

She gave him a genuine smile, and then took pity on him. Grabbing a medical gown, she held it up so he could put his arms through the holes, wrapping it around his body, tying it for him and removing the damp towel. Her perfume seemed to wrap around him as well. 

On instinct, he laid down on his back, but a soon as he looked up at Agent Carter standing next to him, he realized his mistake. He should have chosen to be face down on his hands and knees. Then he could hide his face. And his erection. 

He raised his arm to cover his face. “I’m sorry if I can’t… can’t control…”

Agent Carter was silent, but then he felt her hand on his hip. “There is no need to feel embarrassed,” she said. “I won’t think any less of you.”

Steve removed his arm to look at her. She had taken off her uniform jacket and rolled up her sleeves. He could see her figure better, the curve of her breasts underneath her shirt. One of her curls had come loose, dangling near her cheek. Her smile was so sincere that he knew she told the truth. He nodded to her. 

She patted his hip, then pushed up the fabric of his gown so she could see, asking him to bend his knees. His entire body flushed. Steve saw an open jar of petroleum jelly and his stomach flip-flopped. He didn’t know if he wanted to cover his eyes again or look up at the ceiling or look at her. But he couldn’t not look at her. 

Agent Carter slicked up her fingers, then with a professional but searching expression, reached between his legs. Her hand parted his cheeks, spreading him wide, then she found his hole. The first touch was slick, gentle but firm, two fingers circling. He held his breath, then felt the familiar pressure as she entered his body. Agent Carter wore gloves, and the rubber feel of them was different than what he was used to. It helped ground him a little. There was a world of difference between Agent Carter and Bucky. He could never mistake the two. Agent Carter was more precise and efficient. She didn’t play with him. But she was still gentle. 

She pushed two fingers in, sliding along inside, then stopping. His erection had disappeared, and for that Steve was grateful. Maybe he could get through this experience without embarrassing himself. But their eyes met as she applied pressure, and his skin flared to life. The jolt made his body shudder. His dick pulsed under the gown, and he felt a drop of come slide down. 

Oh God, he thought. It was starting to feel good. Really good. Pleasure pooled in his belly, warm and thick. He had been a little chilly before, but now his face and chest burned with arousal. Agent Carter kept the pressure consistent, pressing up into his spot. She had known exactly where to push. She circled her fingers over it again and Steve saw stars, just barely stopping himself from bearing down to increase the pressure, to fuck himself on her fingers.

Steve knew he was hard again but he didn’t dare look down to where his dick pushed up against the gown. His body jerked. He tried to stay still. He felt more come drip off his cock, felt the medical gown dampen. 

“Please breathe,” she said, and their eyes met again. Red lips, beautiful brown eyes, pale skin. Her voice was like honey. 

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, and he gasped in air. 

“That’s it,” she said, applying more pressure, circling again in a steady slow rhythm. 

He breathed in her perfume. She leaned in closer and one of his legs came up against her chest. Was that her breasts? Soft, full, round. Oh God, could he feel her nipples through her bra and shirt? He was overwhelmed. 

He bit his lip. “I’m gonna…” he warned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shh. It’s all right,” she said. Their eyes met. She reached under the medical gown and for a moment he thought she was going to take hold of his cock and jerk him off. But she only lightly pressed against where his leg joined to his hip, bracing as she increased the pressure against his prostate, relentlessly circling over and over again. 

Come flowed down his dick. He could feel it pooling on his stomach. Jolt after jolt of pleasure, spreading across his body, rippling and tingling. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and his orgasm rolled over him. It seemed to rise through his body in waves. Sight and sound left him as he arched, his dick pulsing with the last few spurts falling. 

Sound returned first, then light. He felt Agent Carter gently remove her fingers from inside of him, and heard the snap of her gloves coming off. The mess on his belly grew cold. 

A sense of shame replaced the euphoria of his orgasm, but before he could truly begin to feel totally and completely embarrassed, Agent Carter helped him sit up. He had no choice but to look at her. She had a blazing, burning look in her eyes, bright with…something he couldn’t name, with an expression he didn’t dare try to interpret. 

“You did well,” she said, standing close to him, face-to-face. He stared at her lips and then into her eyes. Pools of liquid warmth. What could he say?

“I….thank you?” he said, a little confused. 

Her blazing look shifted, easing into one of amusement. “Anything for the war effort,” she said with a cheeky hint of a smile. 

He stared at her, stunned. But then a laugh escaped. They both smiled, and the tension eased. 

“I’ll step into the other room while you dress, shall I?” 

“Into what? I don’t have my uniform,” he said, still trying to get his brain to engage. His uniform was back in the barracks. 

“Oh right,” she said, actually blushing and slightly out of sorts as she looked in a closet and found a medical robe and a pair of slippers he could wear back to his bunk.

Steve thought he should probably say something to set her at ease, but he couldn’t think of anything, too aware of the slide of jelly around his butt, the stretched out feeling as he slid on the robe. 

She looked him up and down, and some of the high color on her cheeks eased. 

“Not exactly regulation uniform,” he said. “Sergeant Duffy will have something to say about it.”

She grinned, and his heart thumped in his chest as she corrected the collar on the robe. They were face-to-face again, though she was a few inches taller. She caught him staring, raising one eyebrow. Was she flirting? He felt his ears burn.

“Well. We can’t have that, can we?” she said, taking a step closer. 

He inhaled, heart thumping in his chest. There was a message in her expression, an acknowledgment of this intimate moment shared. 

“Come now,” she said, still with that lingering kindness. “You have just enough time to return to your bunk to change before you’re late for dinner. No demerits for you.”

She led him back into the main office, taking the forgotten file folder with her. At her desk, she finished marking a card, then handed it to him. 

“Take this to Sergeant Duffy,” she said. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Your new assignment.”

He looked down at the card, reading it quickly. He was being assigned to Agent Carter for two extra hours a day. It would eat into his free time, but he didn’t care. Their eyes met, and he knew he should say something. “Yes, ma’am,” he said and then saluted. 

Her smile was warm and sweet, with just a hint of that mischievousness he’d seen in her before. She walked with him to the door of her office. He wanted to say something more but it wasn’t his place. 

Just as he stepped down from the door onto the dirt road, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. Framed by the doorway, with the early evening light shining down, she made the prettiest picture. He drank in every detail, etching it in his memory to draw later. “See you tomorrow,” she said.

He smiled. Buoyant, he practically skipped all the way back to his bunk.


	2. Day Two

Running was nothing short of torture for him. But Steve was determined. He doggedly kept jogging up the path, trailing behind the other men until they all stopped at the camp flag. 

“No one’s gotten that flag in twenty years,” said Sergeant Duffy. 

Catching his breath, Steve watched the men scramble, only making it partway up the pole. Then he watched them slide down and give up, grumbling as they went back into formation. 

That wasn’t right, he thought. They hardly even tried. If the goal was to get the flag, there was more than one way to do it. He pulled out the peg, the pole fell, and Steve removed the flag, giving it to Sergeant Duffy. It meant he didn’t have to run the rest of the way back to camp, but his true reward was the pleased smile Agent Carter gave him. 

“That was clever,” she said when they’d arrived back in camp and he had a chance to rest before the men and Sergeant Duffy returned. It was the first words she’d spoken to him since the previous night. 

Their eyes met. It was an electric moment, charged and full of unsaid things. Before he had a chance to say anything in return, Dr. Erskine and Colonel Philips appeared, and then Sergeant Duffy led the men back into camp. They were all sweaty and out of breath, halting in formation and giving Steve side-eye glares as he went to join them. 

Later that same day, Steve arrived at Agent Carter’s office two minutes early for his appointment, nervous and not knowing what to expect. A note with his name on it was taped to the door. 

“Please meet me around back behind the building.” It wasn’t signed, but he recognized her handwriting. 

He went around to the back of the building only to find another row of barracks he hadn’t known were there. There was a slightly different feel to this part of the camp, and he suddenly realized, as he stared at a clothing line with hosiery pinned to it, that this must be where they housed the female officers and nurses. One or two of the women were walking between barracks, greeting each other in a friendly manner. There was grass growing, almost like the front yards of houses and potted plants by the doors. It was much homier than the male barracks.

“Over here,” called Agent Carter. He turned to see her standing by the back door of the hospital ward. She wore her tactical uniform, slacks tucked into boots and her hair pinned back. No jacket, and her blouse was unbuttoned at the collar. “Right on time,” she said, with a smile. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered. 

She gave him a smirk. “Before we get to the…other thing,” she colored prettily, but then led him a short distance to an exercise court set up for the women. There were mats laid down on the ground. “I hope you’re not too tired. I thought you could show me your hand-to-hand combat training.”

He looked around for a partner he was going to spar with, but then realized as she took center position on the mats and indicated he should stand opposite her, that partner was Agent Carter herself. He paled. Firstly, because that meant he was going to have to touch her body, and try and throw her and hit her. And secondly, because he’d seen her punch Hodge. He didn’t think he stood a chance. 

There was a moment when she looked at him and he was certain that she expected he would protest at being taught how to fight from a woman. But, he squared his shoulders and stepped onto the mat. She rewarded him with a smile. 

“You and I have more in common than most,” she said. “Learn to be quick and light, to use an opponent’s strength and weight against them, even if you’re not as strong or as big. Come at me. Try and knock me down.”

He took a big breath, completely and totally uncertain that he should be doing this. 

“Do I have to make it an order?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. 

A thrill rushed over him, at odds with the situation. He shook his head. “No ma’am. Just I’m pretty sure I’m going to regret this.”

She laughed, merry and light, and Steve thought he’d rarely heard anything lovelier. 

“Come on, soldier. Show me what you have.” She made a “come at me” gesture with her hands. 

Right, he thought, then before he could think better of it, he rushed at her, trying to get past her defenses to grab her by the waist, only to find himself flat on his back and blinking up at the blue sky. She grinned down at him, holding out a hand. “Again,” she said. 

He landed on his back a second time, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. Bucky would have teased he was letting her do that to him on purpose just so she would have to help him get back on his feet each time. 

They went through the exercise more slowly, breaking it down step-by-step, weight and counterweight, like a dance. Twenty minutes later, when he rushed forward he was quick enough to avoid her grasp, tucking in his shoulder, able to get under her center of gravity, flipping her over and onto her back. But he slipped and landed on top of her.

Stunned with shock, neither moved, staring at each other. Steve was a little out of breath. 

“Well done,” she said, with warmth and amusement.

He realized that he was lying fully on top of her, that he could feel her breasts through the thin fabric of her blouse. Quickly, he scrambled away, aware he was blushing furiously. “Sorry,” he said. 

She rose onto her elbows, peering at him, her hair disheveled. “That’s quite all right. Help me up,” she said, not acknowledging his discomfort. 

Embarrassed again, he took hold of her hand, pulling her up to standing. She dusted herself off. 

“Right then,” she said, her hands on her hips, sizing him up. Something about the way she looked at him made his spine lock in place again. “That’s enough of that for today.”

She turned abruptly. After a beat, he realized he was supposed to follow her. She led him back to the same examination room as before but this time there was a privacy screen set up. 

For some reason, he’d forgotten that this was still on the agenda. Agent Carter must have sensed his hesitation. “There’s a gown to put on, and you can have a quick wash.”

That made him blush more. “Sorry. I just forgot…”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “We can skip this if you prefer.”

He looked up at her while conflicting instincts warred inside of him. But he had to admit he felt better physically today than the day before. And the goal hadn’t changed. He wanted to do the best he could all week. He wanted to see it through. 

“No,” he said, his face flushed red. “No, let’s do it.”

She nodded, then turned to give him privacy. 

Behind the screen, he undressed then put on the medical gown, tying it behind him. With a shy glance at Agent Carter, he came out from behind the screen. This time, he chose to go on his hands and knees. But this was somehow more humiliating than being on his back. It conjured up memories of him and Bucky, and he felt instant arousal, his cock becoming hard and aching even without Agent Carter touching him. 

Perhaps he made a noise because Agent Carter laid a hand on his back. “You’re all right,” she said, in a soothing tone. 

He nodded. He was all right. He wanted this. 

Obediently, he widened his legs, lowering his upper body to keep his weight on his elbows, hiding his face. He couldn’t see Agent Carter, but he could sense her, and he smelled her perfume. 

“I’m going to touch you know,” she said. 

He felt her lift the gown, fingers spreading his butt cheeks, then a gentle pressure circling around his hole. It felt nice, even better than the day before. He always forgot how much better this position was, but it made him feel exposed and vulnerable. 

He gasped as she pressed in. Her other hand kept his cheeks spread. As she found his prostate, his dick jumped. It was already as hard as it could get, and he felt a drop of come form at the tip. 

“That’s it,” she said. “Just a little more.”

She circled around and around, firmly pressing down. It wasn’t meant to be arousing, he knew that. She was as efficient and precise as before. But a groan escaped him as the pleasure mounted, building up from the back of his legs, zeroing in on the faint brush of her breath against his ball sack. His toes curled. She pressed particularly hard, and every inch of his skin tingled. He gasped, arching, not coming yet but so close. He was breathing hard, just barely stopping himself from bearing down onto her fingers. 

Agent Carter laid a steady hand on his hip. He was going to faint, he thought, and that made him grip the edges of the table, determined to remain conscious. Come dripped out of him in a steady stream, his cock bobbed up and down, up and down. 

With her fingers still inside him pressing into his prostate, Agent Carter brushing up against his balls. Steve almost yelled but managed to grunt instead, thrusting into mid-air. His vision blurred, his orgasm taking over his body. He came and came, harder than the day before, feeling it blossom along his back, down his arms, down his chest.

Gently, she eased her fingers out of him. Through the fog of pleasure, he realized he was sort of half lying down, half on his side. She removed her gloves, then eased him up to a sitting position. His limbs felt heavy, head bowed, and he rested against her chest. Her breasts were both soft and firm and he wanted to bury his face between them. She was breathing harder now than when they had sparred, pressing close enough against him that his knee came between her legs. 

He lifted his gaze and met her bright, blazing eyes. She searched his face, wonderingly, her eyes dropping to his mouth. It was she who leaned in for a kiss. A sweet press of lips. Steve inhaled and opened his mouth, and for just a moment the kiss deepened. He made an involuntary noise. It seemed to startle her, and she pulled back. The kiss ended.

She had two twin spots of color on her cheeks, and with a look of startled shame she turned hastily away but Steve grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay. 

They remained quiet for some time, neither speaking. The kiss had chased the languor out of his body, and he now felt the chill of the room and heard a distant car engine that brought in the outside world, reminding him of where they were, and why.

Agent Carter cleared her throat, and they let go of their hands. She glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s late,” she said. “I’ve kept you too long. Please dress. I’ll escort you back to your barracks.”

Steve watched as she turned away, his mind awhirl. She wouldn’t address the kiss. Maybe they couldn’t. She was his superior officer after all. He went behind the screen and changed back into his uniform. When he emerged again, fully dressed as if nothing had happened, Agent Carter had tidied the room, returning it to its pristine state. 

She gave him a look. They both almost spoke, but what could they say? Without a word, they walked side-by-side back to the main barracks. “Get some rest,” said Agent Carter, when it was time to part. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. They stood together a moment longer. Steve offered her a smile, grateful when he saw that she returned it. Then, he turned to enter the barracks.


	3. Day Three

The day was bright and sunny, warm enough that the men stripped down to their T-shirts. Sergeant Duffy stood in front of them with his clipboard. “All right,” he said. “Hand-to-hand combat. No punching the head or the stomach. Let’s have a demonstration first. Hodge, you start. And…” he paused as if thinking, staring down the line, trying to choose. “Rogers, you too. Front and center.”

Hodge smirked as he eyed Steve up and down. “You don’t want to give me something more of a challenge?” he asked. 

The men snickered. Steve glanced at Agent Carter who stood near Dr. Erskine. With a look that said she wanted to protest, her nostrils flared but she said nothing. Colonel Phillips strode over to stand next to Duffy. “Son,” he said, addressing Hodge. “You want to show us how it’s done.”

Hodge snapped to attention. “Yes, sir.”

It occurred to Steve that Agent Carter had known what was in store for him and had tried to prepare him as much as possible. He took a deep breath. Hodge loomed over him, silhouetted by the glare from the sun. He was bigger and stronger, but Steve was faster.

Just as Agent Carter had trained him, Steve sidestepped past Hodge’s lunge, and tucked in his shoulder to go low, grabbed Hodge around his legs. He used weight and counterweight to get under Hodge’s center of gravity, throwing Hodge off balance, and flipping him over Steve’s back. 

There was a collective gasp and then stunned silence. The men were shocked. Sergeant Duffy blinked like dust had gotten in his eyes. Agent Carter smiled with a smug expression while Dr. Erskine looked pleased and Colonel Phillips scratched his chin.

“Is that how it’s done?” asked Phillips to Hodge, gruffly. “How many times I got to order you to get up off the dirt?” Red-faced, Hodge stood up. “Again,” ordered Phillips, with a wave of his hand.

But Steve didn’t catch Hodge off guard a second time. Hodge block his attack and grabbed him. Steve tried to twist free, but Hodge knocked him back then swiped at his legs. Steve landed hard on his back, out of breath, blinking at the sky.

Steve knew the lesson here. When you get knocked down, you get back on your feet. He worked his way back up to standing, facing Hodge once again. Hodge had a mean look in his eye. Steve wasn’t done paying for knocking him on his ass. 

But Duffy blew his whistle. He paired the rest of the men, and the attention wasn’t solely on Steve and Hodge anymore. Everyone began drilling hand-to-hand combat and there was a double line of sweaty men trying to get each other to eat dirt. 

“You’re going to pay for that,” said Hodge, low enough that in the commotion no one but Steve heard him.

“Oh yeah,” said Steve. 

Hodge grabbed him. Steve kicked at his shin but Hodge punched him and he went down. No punching, thought Steve, seeing stars. Wasn’t that the rule? 

Duffy blew on his whistle twice, two short bursts, the only warning Hodge received for punching when he wasn’t supposed to. 

Steve shook his head to clear it, scrambling back up to standing. He saw Agent Carter react, looking furious and like she was about to rip both Duffy and Hodge a new one, but Dr. Erskine held her back, shaking his head. 

They fought again. Each time Steve got knocked down, he got back up again. He lost track of how many times he landed on his back, blinking at the sun, but each time he got back up again. Tired, dirty, sore, he took a deep breath and faced Hodge again.

The other fighting had stopped as everyone turned to watch. Once again, he and Hodge were center stage. 

They lunged at each other. Instinct came over Steve and though he had no strength left, in the last bare second he spun right, almost tripping he was so tired. He attacked Hodge from behind. There was no way he had the force to do much damage, but he dragged Hodge back with all of his strength, using his weight and momentum. They both went down in a tumble. Steve managed one good elbow hit before he was thrown. When he stood back up again, Hodge punched him hard in the stomach. There was a gasp and outcry from the crowd. Steve went down, gasping for breath, curling in on himself.

“I’m all right,” he managed, weak, barely making a sound. He didn’t know to whom he was speaking. Perhaps he was saying it to Bucky, who was far away from him. “I’m all right, Buck,” he said. 

No one heard him. The other soldiers were standing around watching. Even Duffy was mesmerized like he wanted to see how this played out. Agent Carter looked even more furious than before, but Colonel Phillips stood with his arms crossed, a deep calculating look in his eyes. 

Steve blinked blearily. He was slow, but he got back on his feet again. 

“You just won’t quit,” said Hodge. 

Steve shook his head. “Nope,” he said, more of a gasp than anything else. 

“All right, that’s enough,” said Phillips, finally putting a stop to the show. “Hodge, get over here.” Phillips pulled Hodge off to the side and seemed to be quietly stripping him down for disobeying orders. 

Steve felt like his bones might detach from each other to fall in a pile on the ground. The other men broke apart, and Duffy released them from further training for the day, but Steve didn’t move. He wasn’t entirely sure he could move. Every inch of his body hurt. 

Dr. Erskine walked up to him, with Agent Carter at his side. “You showed real determination,” said Erskine. There was a soft, proud look in his eyes. “You did well.”

Steve nodded, unable to find his voice. He met Agent Carter’s gaze, and saw concern in her eyes, and also… but he couldn’t name what he saw. There was a lot unspoken there. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Phillips called Dr. Erskine over to him, leaving Steve relatively alone with Agent Carter. “Are you hurt?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I’m all right.”

She looked like she didn’t believe him, but Phillips called after her as well. “Agent Carter. I need you, too.”

She looked apologetically at Steve, then left to join Phillips and Erskine. The three of them walked off, speaking in low tones. Agent Carter glanced back at him.

Steve remained standing where he stood, allowing himself a moment of peace before he rejoined the hustle and bustle of the barracks. He moved slowly. In the showers, the warm water poured over his head. The heat felt good on his tired muscles. No one bothered him. A cushion of space grew around him, a buffer of sorts between him and the other men. But at dinner, standing in line going down the mess, one of the guys patted him on the shoulder. They shifted to make room for him at a table, and though a couple of the men teased him, it was easy and comfortable. Hodge sat glowering with his cronies at a different table, but no one paid him any mind. Steve breathed easier, and relaxed, enjoying the casual conversation around him. 

When the time came, he made his way to Agent Carter’s office. She was waiting for him, sitting on the front steps. Again he was struck by how lovely she was, with the early evening light, soft and golden, falling over her shoulders. Today she wore her more formal uniform, legs crossed decorously, her skirt neat as a pin, but once again she had taken off her jacket, and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. She smiled when she saw him. 

“I wasn’t certain you would come,” she said, rising from the steps. 

“I have my orders,” he answered. 

She gave him a look. “Yes, but…” She tilted her head with a questioning look, then changed her mind. “Well, come in.”

They entered and she shut the door behind them. Instead of leading him into the examination room as before, she went to the tea service in the corner of the room, pouring water from a jug into a pot and setting it down on a gas-fired hot plate. 

“Please, sit,” she said, indicating the couch. “You must be tired.”

Steve was bone-weary, exhausted down to the tips of fingers and the ends of his toes. It ached even to just bend to sit on the couch. “A little,” he said. 

She gave him a look. It took only a few minutes for the water to boil. She poured him a cup of tea. “I have coffee, if you prefer,” she said. 

He shook his head, taking a cup and saucer from her. “Tea reminds me of my mother. She liked a cup in the evenings.” He paused as he took a first sip. “She was Irish,” he added.

Agent Carter smiled. “My grandmother was Irish,” she said. 

They sipped their tea in silence, but there was obviously something on Agent Carter’s mind that she needed to say. Steve waited patiently for her to speak. 

“I wanted to apologize,” she said, her cheeks rosy pink. She looked at him, but then glanced down at the cup in her hand. 

“For what?” he asked, honestly surprised. Was she upset about earlier? Did she think she should have stopped the whole thing from happening? “About Hodge? What could you have done?”

“What? No.” She gave him another look and shook her head. “Not about him. I meant…” she frowned, then set her teacup down. “About yesterday. I should never have…I crossed a line. And I apologize.”

“Oh,” he said, then felt his cheeks burn. “That.” Seeing how distressed she actually was, he added, “It’s quite all right.”

She shook her head. “No, it isn’t. I took advantage. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Steve blinked. He simply had never thought of himself as someone to be taken advantage of, not with a kiss from a beautiful dame. 

“You must understand,” she pleaded. “My position. My rank. Our work here…I have a responsibility…” She frowned at him. “Why are you smiling?”

He hadn’t realized he was smiling. “I’ve never been taken advantage of before. Not like that.” He shrugged. “I liked it.”

Her mouth fell open as she gaped at him. “How can you be so ridiculous?” she asked, but a laugh escaped her. “This is serious.”

“I know it is. I’m sorry,” he said, trying to sober up. 

Frustrated, Agent Carter looked like she was going to start pacing the room. On impulse, Steve took her hand. It was the first time he’d initiated contact between them. Agent Carter stopped, and neither moved as their eyes met. His heart was pounding. Though it was just a simple gesture, holding her hand seemed deeply intimate – perhaps even more intimate than everything they had done so far already. Which was absurd but that’s how he felt. He caressed her fingers, a thumb across her thumb. 

“Perhaps, when we’re alone together,” she said, licking her lips. Steve’s eyes dropped to her mouth, then back up to her eyes. “You could call me Peggy.”

His heart did a backflip. He knew this was her way of leaving rank at the door. It allowed him to refuse her if he wanted to. Of course, that was the last thing he wanted. Still, he appreciated the distinction. 

“Hi, Peggy,” he said. Her gaze softened as he said her name. “I’m Steve.”

Her smile was slow and sweet. “Hi, Steve.”

The moment passed. Reluctantly, Steve let her hand go. The silence between them was both awkward and comfortable. Peggy reached for her tea, and to show he felt the same as her, Steve picked up his tea and saucer as well. There must have been something in the way he moved – a slight stretch – that pulled on his sore muscles. He winced, touching his side. 

Peggy noticed. “You’re hurt,” she said, setting her tea down with a look of concern. 

He shook his head. “Just sore.”

“Let me see,” she said, indicating he should open his shirt. He hesitated. She rolled her eyes. “You’re not becoming shy with me now, are you? Take it off. Let me see.”

He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his undershirt. Peggy gasped, covering her mouth. There was a particularly nasty bruise from where Hodge had punched him in the stomach, right along his side. 

“It looks worse than it is,” he said. 

Her eyes were dark as she turned him slightly to see around his back. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “No, no, this won’t do. Come with me. Right this second.” She stood up, striding to the access door leading to the medical ward. “I mean it. Right now.”

When he didn’t immediately follow, she gave him such a look that he sprung up from his seat, hurrying over to her. Some part of him was deeply amused that, despite their being on a first-name basis with each other, she still gave him orders, and he still followed them. 

In the examination room, she pointed to the table. “Take off your trousers.”

He didn’t dare hesitate, stripping down to his underwear, then he stepped up to sit on the table. Peggy rummaged in a glass cabinet until she found what she wanted, turning to look at him with a tube of ointment in her hand. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes going round. 

He looked down at himself. The ugly bruise on his side was purple and brown, and there were smaller ones on his thighs. He had no idea what his back looked like. 

Peggy’s eyes flashed, but she pinched her lips and approached calmly to stand in front of him. To his surprise, he saw shame in her eyes. 

“It shouldn’t have gone on for as long as it did,” she said.

Steve shrugged. “Everyone, including myself, seemed to need to prove a point,” he said. 

Her hard look softened, and she nodded. Grabbing a gown, she had him put his arms through, and then he took off his underwear. “Like down,” she said. 

They didn’t bother to tie the gown. It opened to expose his back as he lay on his stomach, though part of it still covered his butt. Though he couldn’t quite see her, he sensed Peggy take a deep breath in and out. 

“This is arnica ointment,” she said. “It should help with the bruises.” A second later he felt her warm hands begin to gently rub the ointment into his skin. “Tell me if it hurts.”

He shook his head. It felt tender but there was no sharp pain. “I’m used to bruises,” he said. 

She paused while applying the ointment, but then continued. The gentle sensation felt nice, and Steve relaxed much like he had that first day when Peggy had cleaned up his scrapes, sinking into a sleepy, comfortable space. She pulled the gown aside to expose one butt cheek, applying the ointment to his hip, then covered that up and did the same to the other side. She rubbed at the back of his thighs and calves. 

“Turn over,” she said. 

Her hands guided him, removing the sleeves of the gown from his arms to expose his chest as he lay on his back, with the gown covering his crotch. He looked up at her but her attention rested solely on her work, a pinched look between her brows as she took more ointment and then gently rubbed it into the worst of the bruises. 

She applied the ointment to his arms, and then to his legs. Her hands lingered, with one hand resting on his upper thigh and the other resting on his chest, right above his heart. Their eyes met.

“Shall I?” she asked. 

There was no need to ask what she meant. It sent a sizzle through his body. His nipples tightened, and his cock stirred. Her dark eyes held him, a spark of heat igniting in their depths. He couldn’t answer, not with words, but he bent his legs and parted them.

She didn’t put on gloves this time. Her fingers were already slick with ointment, but she coated them with more Vaseline. 

It was different, knowing she wore no glove, her skin directly against his, her finger circling his hole. His cock was already hard, twitching beneath the gown, lengthening. She pressed two fingers in, sliding inside, massaging right into the spot. He shuddered, unable to stop himself from bearing down. 

Peggy’s hand on his heart slid up his chest to cup his face, her thumb caressing his bottom lip. He turned toward the caress, seeking more. It was like she held him completely between her two hands. 

Her fingers circled and pressed, circled and pressed, matching the caress of her thumb on his bottom lip. 

Steve bit his lip. The pleasure spiked each time she circled around that spot inside him, building higher and stronger. His dick leaked, jumping when she pressed a little harder. He arched and bore down, fucking himself on her fingers. 

“I’m close,” he said, gasping, struggling. “I’m gonna…”

“Yes,” she answered. 

Their eyes met – electric, wanting, flushed with heat – and he reached for her. They met in a kiss and he groaned into her mouth as she pressed harder against his prostate, cupping his balls. She kissed him back with a small keening sound. 

He came while he kissed her, unaware of the noise he made. He was lost in that fog of pleasure, drinking in her kiss, pleasure zinging in through him. He shuddered and gasped and flinched from the sensation. She gently removed her hand. They didn’t stop kissing as he sat up with her standing between his legs. He held her close as she leaned in against him. She had that hard, blazing look in her eyes, full of burning heat and desire and unspent passion. She was shaking. 

“Show me what I can do?” he asked. 

With a release of breath, she said, “Like this.” She leaned her forehead against his, and brought his hand between her legs. Her skirt hitched up. The silk of her stocking gave way to the silk of her skin. Warm and smooth.

Under her skirt, he found the near-impenetrable armor of woman’s undergarments, but she guided him to where thigh met hip, and he was able to slip his fingers inside her leg hole of her underwear. 

“There,” she said, breath against his mouth, her forehead still pressing against his. She gasped when he felt the silk of her pubic hair, and then when he parted her lips to feel the wetness inside. “Oh, there.”

“Wow.” He felt how wet she was, staring into her eyes as they glazed over. Bucky had described to him what a woman felt like: the soft hair, the pussy lips, the slick wetness, and that tight little nub where all the pleasure lay. It was cramped due to her panties, but he slid his finger up and down her wetness, dipping a little further back to slip into her hole, then back up again to circle around the hard nub at the top. “Here?” he asked, gently circling that hard bit of flesh.

She made an incomprehensible noise, clutching at him, rubbing herself off on his finger, burying her face into his neck. “Yes, like that.”

He did it again, holding her as she gasped. More wetness dripped out of her. He was overwhelmed with how amazing she was, how marvelous she felt, mesmerized by the heated, honeyed look of pure hazy pleasure in her eyes. She smelled like feminine lotion and flowery soap, and under that, she smelled of spicy lust. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and he wished he could see them. Her hips undulated on his finger, working herself up until…Her mouth opened in a silent O, her whole body locked in pleasure. He felt her pulse against his finger – hot and wet. 

Then, she shuddered and gasped, and he felt her orgasm rip through her. All he could do was hold her through it, kissing her lips, the corner of her mouth, her cheeks. 

He stood still as her breathing calmed. After a moment, he withdrew his hand from between her legs, her skirt falling to cover her slightly. But neither moved apart, and Peggy laid her head down on his shoulder. 

Yet, they couldn’t stay that way for long, the outside world returning in small intrusive ways: a car engine rumbling as it drove past, someone calling to someone else, a distant banging. Their skin cooled. He should return to the barracks before lights out. With a sigh, she stepped away. He dressed while she straightened her clothing, then tidied the room back into order. 

She walked him to the door but reached for his hand before they parted. “See you tomorrow…Steve,” she said. 

“Good night, Peggy.”

He stepped through the door, and into the night.


	4. Day Four

He climbed rope ladders and crawled through barbed wire trenches. He scaled walls. He hopped from tire to tire. Each time, Hodge found some way of causing trouble, making it difficult for Steve. He fell, and fell again, but Steve picked himself up or started from the ground once more to climb over that wall. 

From the sidelines, Dr. Erskine watched, with a calm, certain expression. Colonel Phillips watched, slightly more sour-faced and irritated. Peggy watched, with her clipboard and her whistle. Sometimes when no one noticed, Steve caught Peggy’s attention. He smiled – tired, exhausted, but rising again, trying again -- and gave her a private salute. She lifted an eyebrow, trying not to smile in return but failing until Colonel Phillips caught her. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she returned to marking her clipboard. 

Only four days had passed since the start of training, but it felt longer. After training ended on the fourth day, Steve made his way to Peggy’s office. There was no note on the door and she wasn’t waiting for him on the steps. He knocked. 

The door opened and Peggy stood framed by the entryway, once again dressed in her skirt uniform, no jacket or tie, and her blouse unbuttoned. She stood back to let him enter. Only one desk lamp was lit, casting a small circle of light. 

“Hello, Steve,” she said.

“Hi, Peggy,” he answered. 

They fell silent, standing near each other in the growing gloom of evening. The longer they were silent the more charged the silence became. Steve took a step closer and Peggy opened her mouth as if to speak. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, breaking the silence. 

He nodded. “I’m all right.”

She gave him a look, clearly not believing him. Slowly, she touched his chest, right over his left breast, then sliding her hand down his side, pausing over the area with the worst of the bruises. He inhaled, his blood zinging from the contact. Their eyes met, and she let her hand drop. 

“This way,” she said, turning on her heels, leading him back to the examination room. “Please undress, then sit on the table.”

He stripped down to his underwear while she had her back to him, looking through the cupboard for the supplies she needed. 

The bruises were both better and worse. They’d grown but were also turning a sickly shade of green. He knew from experience that meant they were healing. With only a slight wince, he hopped up onto the table, sitting with his legs dangling over the side.

When she came to stand before him, her dark eyes rested over the bruises, trailing over his body, then up to meet his. He saw that fire in her eyes, that anger, though he knew it was not directed at him. 

“They look a little better,” she said, squeezing a dollop of ointment onto her fingers. She rubbed it into the worst bruise.

“Yes,” he agreed, no longer shy about his body. Those days between them were long past. 

She made him move this way and that way. He flinched when she tickled him by accident. They both laughed. When she got to the bruises on his hips, and those that bloomed below the waistband of his underwear, she met his eyes and then unbuttoned the fly, pushing the underwear down. 

He held his breath. His dick was half hard and wet at the tip. She looked down at it, took a deep breath, then raised her eyebrow at him much the same way she had earlier that day. With that same hard, blazing look in her eye, she cupped his balls, then stroked his entire length. 

He was at her complete mercy. With a groan, he leaned against her, his cheek resting on the swell of her bosom, breathing in her scent, seeking the warmth of her skin. Abruptly she made him sit up on his own again, releasing her hold as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse, whipping it off. 

His brain was hazy with lust, staring at the swell of each plump breast trapped in her brassiere as she took his hand. His dick hardened. Then, she turned to show him her back. “Please undo it,” she said. 

With shaking fingers, he examined the latch of her bra, then carefully unhooked each hook. She held it in place with her hands, then turned back around to face him. 

His heart was pounding in his ears. He stared at the mounds of her breasts still covered by her arms, breathing fast and deep, chest rising and falling. Their eyes met again, and he saw a flash of vulnerability in her eyes. He brought his arms around her, held her cheek-to-cheek. She relaxed into his arms. 

They didn’t end the hug too quickly, but she separated from him enough to shrug out of her bra, lowering her arms and revealing her breasts. 

They were breathtaking. That was the word that popped into Steve’s mind. He’d never seen a naked woman’s real-life breasts before, and for these to be his first was truly remarkable. With his heart pounding, he cupped her right breast, then her left. They were heavier than he’d assumed. Her nipples were a dark rosy blush, almost wine-colored, puckered and hard. He flicked his thumb across each nipple and she hitched her breath. Her skin was soft, and he could see delicate veins around the large areolas. 

He kissed her right nipple, tonguing it, holding its weight in the palm of his hand. He tongued it again, kissing all around the dusky areola, pressing his face into the soft fullness. He made love to her right breast, then repeated the same to her left breast. He could continue to do this for hours, he thought. She made a noise, earnest and wanting, and he looked into her eyes. They were dull with pleasure. 

“Don’t stop,” she said, but took hold of his hand, bringing it between her legs, underneath her skirt. 

With his blood on fire, he hungrily went back to mouthing her breast while his other hand skimmed up between her legs. He received the shock of his life to find that she wasn’t wearing underwear – just her garter belt holding up her stockings, no underwear at all – and she parted her legs to let him touch her. He grunted, her nipple in his mouth, his fingers feeling the soft hair of her pussy, parting her lips, dipping into her wet heat. She was dripping. He found that hard bit of flesh he knew was the center of her pleasure as she made a high little whine. He concentrated – sucking gently on her nipple while rubbing her wet folds, circling and flicking at that hard button. 

She came suddenly, gasping, her body jerking with the force of it. A small gush of liquid spilled over his fingers. She was very wet, pliable and soft in his arms, and he gently murmured to her. 

“You should sit,” he said, guiding her up onto the table, using a step stool as he stepped down and reversed their positions. Now, he was standing between her legs and she was the one on the table. 

Pausing only long enough to kiss her deeply, then to suck and kiss each of her nipples, he pushed her legs apart and hiked up her skirt to bunch around her waist. The skirt was narrow but wide enough that he could manage. He saw the dark hair between her legs, the pink lips wet with dewdrops of moisture. 

He looked into her eyes – they were dark with the languor of her leftover orgasm but focused enough that they acknowledged what he was about to do. She nodded, letting him know she wanted it, going so far as to hike her skirt up more, and shifting to make it easier. He bent his head, inhaling her scent.

Bucky had told him what a woman looked like between their legs. They had lain quietly in bed listening to Brooklyn traffic, while Bucky described what it felt like to eat pussy. “It can be a little messy,” he admitted with a smirk and that cocky grin of his. “Maybe a bit of an acquired taste, but let me tell if you do acquire it, you’re not going to want to stop.”

He inhaled her scent again, hoping to memorize it. Leaning in, he licked her pussy in one stroke, up to that button, swirling around it. She shuddered, her legs vibrating with tension. She was delicious – spicy and warm. With a glance up and he saw that she had her hands over her mouth like she was trying to keep quiet. Her arms pressed close to her body, pushing her breasts together, making them seem even bigger. He reached up to touch her, to hold her breasts. Then, he licked her pussy again, up and down, relishing in the wet glory of it, wanting to taste all of her. He dipped into her hole, then back up again, sometimes using a finger. 

It didn’t take long. She came on his tongue, gasping, pushing her pussy into his face. He felt her squeeze and contract, dripping wet. He was rock hard after that, climbing onto the table with her. She was lost in her orgasm, twitching, eyes rolled back in her head, a hand stuffed into her mouth.

He caressed her hair away from her face, wanting to look at her, still trying to memorize every detail. Her nipples were tight and hard. He bent to kiss them, and then couldn’t stop, shifting to lie next to her in the narrow table. Round, soft, and firm, her breasts smothered him. He sucked on one nipple. After a moment, he felt her hand guide him to the other breast. 

How many minutes went by, he did not know. He was lost in bliss. Peggy, more awake now after her orgasm subsided, gazed down at him. Their eyes met while he still held one nipple between his lips, and she gave him a smile. 

“Don’t stop yet,” she said, her hand coming between them to cup his balls. He grunted, thrusting into her hand as he suckled. She shifted him slightly onto his back with her over him, making him remove his underwear completely, then lifting his leg higher. Her breasts dangled over his face. He widened his legs and she pushed a finger into him, expertly finding that spot. He grunted around a mouthful of breast.

Perhaps it was an awkward position to maintain, but he didn’t last long anyway, coming in three seconds. 

They lay quietly together, their skin cooling. Some of the camp noise drifted in and he knew they should move. His head was resting against her breasts, and Peggy had one leg crossed over onto his. 

Steve raised himself up onto an elbow, gazing down at her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, her eyes traveling over her face. “Yes.”

He kissed her gently, and their tongues slide along each other. She took his hand that was resting just below her breasts and brought it between her legs. 

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise. “Again?” he asked. 

She nodded, her eyes dark, seeking and openly honest. “Yes.”

Give the lady what she wants. The thought was spoken in Bucky’s voice. Steve caressed Peggy’s face, her cheekbones, her lips. Then he kissed her again as he explored the warm space between her legs. She was still very wet and made a noise of appeal into his mouth as he parted her pussy lips, delicately circling. 

When she came, he drank in her orgasm like it was a gift just for him.


	5. Day Five

Steve had more than an hour before he had to meet Peggy. Released from any further training for the day, he decided to go for a walk, heading out over the road, down the path they used for training runs until he trudged up a hill overlooking the camp. Just off the road, a tree grew overhanging onto the road, providing some shade. A breeze cooled the heat of the day. The sun began to lower in the sky. He sat down under the tree, admiring the view. 

There had been applause in the mess hall – for him. Because he’d jumped on that grenade. Hodge glowered from his usual table, but the rest of the men patted him on the back. Still, it made Steve uncomfortable though he couldn’t quite say why. Something had changed, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

From his spot on the hill, he could see the entire camp – the busy personnel going back and forth, entering and exiting buildings. He spotted Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips locked in one of their many private conversations. 

His solitude didn’t last long. From the road, he heard a jeep’s lumbering engine, and he turned to see Peggy behind the wheel. She parked, turning the engine off.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said, exiting the jeep. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, squinting past the glare of the sun. “Am I late?”

She shook her head, taking a seat beside him. “No. But I wanted to see you.”

He wondered that he could continue to be astonished whenever he saw her. Peggy wore her tactical uniform, army trousers tucked into her boots, hair pinned back in a simple knot at her neck. Several curls had escaped confinement. 

“Is this about today?” he asked. “’Cause I’ve been thinking about it. I realize that what I should have done was grabbed the grenade and thrown it to safety. Instead of jumping on it.”

She gave him a look, her eyebrows knitting together, but her lips twitched. “You get full marks for bravery.”

He shook his head. “A lot of good that’ll do me.”

They sat close enough that he could smell her perfume. “Do you know how difficult it is to earn Colonel Phillips’ admiration?”

He scoffed, unable to hide his disbelief. “He doesn’t admire me. I don’t think he even knows my name.”

She gave him a careful smile. “I assure you he does.”

Steve decided not to ask if she meant that Phillips did indeed know his name or if he actually admired Steve. Both seemed preposterous. They fell silent again, and despite how odd he felt after the day’s events, it was nice to share this quiet time with Peggy, away from camp and away from the intensity of their private sessions together. 

“What happens now?” he asked. The week was ending soon. Whatever Erskine and Phillips decided, whichever way it went, his and Peggy’s time together – alone in her office, alone in that examination room – that would end soon. 

She held out her hand. After a moment he took it. She wove their fingers together as she studied him.

“Will you return with me?” she asked, a blush painting her cheeks. She lowered her eyes, and Steve realized she was embarrassed. 

He touched her chin. “Do you want that?”

She took her time, then answered with a little nod. Without speaking they both stood, then got into the jeep and Peggy drove them back to camp. After she returned the jeep to the motor pool, they stood near each other while a question brewed between them. 

Peggy tilted her head in the direction of her office, an open invitation in her eyes – more a question than an order. 

He nodded. There was really no way he would ever refuse her. 

They walked silently to her office. No one stopped to speak to her or paid them any attention. When they entered, the silence between them grew charged with anticipation.

She leaned in and kissed him, licking at his lower lip, tasting him. He gave a shuddered breath, then opened his mouth to taste her in return. His blood zinged, his skin blossomed with goosebumps all along his legs and arms, tingling his fingers. 

Blindly, as they kissed they walked together to the examination room, fumbling with the door. Inside, she took his hands and led them to the buttons of her uniform. They undressed between hurried kisses until he stood before her only in his underwear and she had stripped down to panties and brassiere, her arms crossed over her chest. 

They lay side-by-side on the examination table. Gently, Steve leaned over her to unhook her bra, easing it off her shoulders. Her brown eyes ate him up, seeking to kiss him as he concentrated on the clasp, on preserving her shyness even as he revealed her breasts. If possible, they were even more glorious than the day before – creamy white, heavy, smooth except for the pert pink nipple and round, perfect areola. He cupped both breasts in his palms, then bent down to kiss each mound. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him completely. 

This was not a frenzied coupling, but a slow exploration. He let her guide his hands – first to her breasts, then her stomach, then her inner thighs. Gosh, her skin was so soft there. 

In turn, she held him and kissed his neck to make him groan, cupped his butt to pull him close, to feel his hard cock rise to firmness. He slipped his hand into her panties while she did the same, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Even though she’d seen the most intimate part of him, they kept it simple – kissing and making out while she worked him with her hands and he explored her wetness. 

She came first, gasping into his mouth, undulating as he worked his finger between her folds. He wanted to taste her again, so he shimmied lower, mouthing around her mound through her underwear, then, with a glance at her – her head thrown back, her hands covered her mouth, tense with arousal, quivering in anticipation – he pulled her underwear down, and then off. Then, he parted her legs wide and spread her open. 

The lips of her pussy separated, revealing pink flesh. He saw that hard nub at the top and leaned in to kiss it. She made a noise, arching, and he licked her all around, tasting her, suddenly hungry. Her flavor made his lower back tighten, and his dick snap up against his stomach, fully hard. He groaned into her, hungry for more, dipping his tongue into her hole, seeking more, wanting more. He sucked gently on her clitoris until she came again, her scream muffled by her hands, each leg twitching with her orgasm. She melted into a pool of limbs. 

He climbed back up to lie beside her, wiping at his mouth, nestling against her breasts. It took her a moment to respond, cuddling him close. He couldn’t help but kiss each creamy, warm breast again, suckling on a nipple, pushing his dick against her hipbones. 

She reached between them again, unbuttoning and pushing down his underwear, cradling his head against her chest as she explored his cock. He thrust into her hand, closing his eyes, his face buried between her breasts, his arm around her. He could die like this, he thought, smothered between her breasts. 

But she wanted a kiss. He lifted his chin to meet her lips. She made a little earnest noise in the back of her throat, shifting her hips, pressing as close as she could while still working his cock with her hand. He was getting to know her signals, the noises she made and what they meant. He parted her legs again and found her clitoris. She was dripping wet, coming again. 

She lay panting, her hand still on his cock. “You do that very well, you know,” she said, recovering, giving him a sly look. He beamed, staring down at her while raised on one elbow, lying on his side and half draped over her. It wasn’t like they had a lot of room on the examination table.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said shyly, ducking his head. 

She kissed him again, then gently shifted their positions so he could lie on his back while she lay beside him, staring into his eyes. “Your turn. Look at me while I do this,” she said. 

He had no choice but to lock eyes with her as she reached between his legs, making him lift one knee, spreading him open. The jar of jelly was on a tray. He inhaled as she touched his hole, finger circling. His dick jumped, a drop of come sliding down his shaft and onto his stomach. Her eyes didn’t leave his face as she pushed up into that spot and made him grunt, involuntarily shivering with the jolt of pleasure surging through him. Peggy was gentle but relentless, circling with increasing pressure. 

He nuzzled against her breasts, struggling to keep his eyes on her as the pleasure mounted. She kissed his neck and he shuddered, groaning. His dick jerked again, a string of come dripping down. “I’m going to…I’m…”

“Yes,” she said, just as his orgasm rippled through him, tingling through his entire body before his cock spurted come, ejaculating onto his stomach. It went on and on, and he turned toward her, holding her as he came.

They lay quietly together for some time, with Steve’s head pillowed on Peggy’s breasts. But, they couldn’t stay like that for long, and Peggy was the first to separate. After so many evenings, they were no longer awkward as he cleaned up and she began to dress. 

As if she weren’t ready to part yet, Peggy walked him back to the barracks. 

“Steve.” He paused and turned back to her. She seemed to hesitate, unsure of what to say. “Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know…I…” She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again he saw a flash of his own destiny in their depths. She grasped his hand, gripping it hard. 

“They’ll decide tomorrow, won’t they?” he asked. “Who’s in and who’s out.”

She frowned. “I’m certain they’ve already decided. In fact, it’s been decided for some time, though not everyone realized.”

“Any hint?”

She grinned, then touched his cheek, tenderly. “Yes,” she said, then let his hand go, and took a deep breath. “See you in the morning.”

He stood there and watched her leave.


	6. Day Six

At oh nine hundred hours sharp, Duffy blew his whistle and the men lined up outside their barracks. Steve stood at attention, back straight. Both Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips ambled forward with Phillips holding a clipboard. Agent Carter was also there, standing a little further back. 

Steve’s stomach dropped down somewhere beneath his knees. This was it. The moment of truth.

It was a beautiful morning, the sky a clear bluebell blue with no clouds at all, and just a hint of chill in the air and a promise of a warm day ahead. Steve could hear bees buzzing nearby.

Phillips seemed to hesitate as he stood before the men, giving one last look at Erskine who merely smiled blandly – his gaze landing on Steve. 

“When I call your name, step forward,” said Phillips. 

One by one he called each name. Steve held his breath, trying not to look at Phillips or Erskine, and especially trying not to look at Peggy. Eyes front, desperately hoping to hear his name called. But everyone else had his name spoken aloud, each man taking a step forward. Hodge was the last name spoken, stepping in line with the others and throwing a smug look back at Steve, the only one left. 

Steve’s heart sank, head bowing slightly, shoulders slumping. 

There was a beat of silence after Phillips called Hodge’s name. He handed the clipboard back to Peggy, then stood in front of the men. “If I called your name, you’re dismissed. See Sergeant Duffy for reassignment. It’s been an honor, men. Go get ‘em.”

It took a second – more than a second – for the truth to penetrate. Slowly, the men broke away, leaving only Steve. He blinked as Colonel Phillips stepped forward to glare down at him, and then Steve felt his whole body inflate as if he’d swallowed a balloon. “Me?”

Phillips grunted. “Yup. God help us all.” Then, he glanced back at Erskine again, as if to say this was all his fault, and then wandered off to speak with Duffy. 

Steve was left standing with Erskine and Peggy. Erskine had that knowing smile on his face that Steve had come to recognize. “So, Steve from Paramus, you have been chosen.”

“I…don’t know what to say?” fumbled Steve, swallowing. He could hardly believe it. He’d hoped but he’d never seriously thought they’d choose him. He looked from Erskine to Peggy – she was smiling too, with a gleam of pride in her eyes. The balloon inside him continued to inflate.

Erskine held his hand out, and Steve shook it. “Come,” he said. “I have much to do to prepare.”

With a glance at Peggy, he followed Erskine who led him down the familiar path to the medical ward. Steve nearly choked when Erskine let him to the same examination room he already knew so well. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Erskine, noticing Steve’s wide-eyed panic. 

Quickly, Steve shook his head. “No, no, nothing.

Erskine gave him an amused looked, leading Steve into the room, asking him to sit on the examination table as if he knew exactly what he and Peggy got up to on their own. But if Erskine knew, he didn’t say anything about it, proceeding with his examination. 

Steve spent the day being poked and prodded. Erskine measured every inch of his body. Despite everything Erskine told him, he still didn’t quite know what to expect come Monday morning. He knew they would inject him with something. He knew it might hurt. That’s all. 

Toward the late afternoon, an aid called Dr. Erskine away, leaving Steve alone in the examination room for several minutes until Peggy entered. Steve rose up onto his elbows. 

“Hello, Steve,” she said, closing the door, putting out the ‘do not disturb’ sign. She also closed the blinds.

“Hi,” he said, sitting up to face her. He was once again naked, dressed only in a medical robe. 

“Dr. Erskine asked me to step in and keep you company. He and Colonel Phillips have been called away to speak to Senator Brant.”

“I see. Well, thanks. Was getting kind of lonely.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” he answered. 

“I can imagine.” She came toward him, and he shifted on the examination table to make room. They sat together on the table, facing each other, with Peggy sitting sidesaddle due to her skirt, her gorgeous legs decorously crossed. “He shouldn’t keep you much longer.”

He shrugged. He liked Dr. Erskine. Erskine spoke to him like they were on equal footing, and explained some of the science behind the serum and the procedure they would do on Monday. “I don’t mind.”

They fell silent, and although Dr. Erskine could return at any moment, Steve gently touched Peggy’s cheek, brushing aside one of her curls. She gave him a soft look, her brown eyes searching his. Together, they leaned in and their lips met in a kiss, their tongues touched, the kiss deepening as she made a little hungry, eager noise. 

They kissed and kissed, and kissed some more. Steve trailed one hand up her stocking-covered leg, from mid-calf to thigh, and then up under her skirt. She only shifted a little bit, allowing him access. His fingers skimmed past the lace end of the stocking, into the heat and warmth of her. He groaned into her mouth when he discovered she wore no underwear again. 

“Peggy,” he said, gasping as he kissed. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice tight, moving her hips in just the smallest way, asking for more. 

She keened into his mouth when he parted her pussy lips, finding her already wet. Her little clit was hard, and he circled around it, loving the way she felt – slick, smooth, and so warm. Peggy gasped, losing focus as he increased his attention to her clit, head bowing and resting against this shoulder. She gripped him hard when she came, her orgasm shuddering through her. 

He held her until she stopped shaking, and she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were honey brown, glazed with lust, and she smiled at him, only a little embarrassed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. With a little sigh, she glanced at the clock and then at the door that remained shut. When she met his gaze, she raised her eyebrow mischievously. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked. She shrugged, then glanced down at his crotch where his dick had tented the medical robe. “Peggy,” he said, alarmed but also really turned on. 

“You won’t take long,” she said, matter-of-factly.

He laughed. “Uh. True,” he answered. 

She smiled, then bend down, pushing him slightly back and bunching up the medical gown to reveal his cock. “Shall I kiss you…. or kiss you?” she asked. 

He didn’t quite know what she meant until she lowered her head and he nearly swallowed his tongue. Her mouth on his cock felt warm and wet, closing around the head, her tongue swirling over the ridge, immediately finding the most sensitive spot right beneath the head. He gasped, trying not to thrust into her mouth. She lifted up briefly, smiled at him, swallowed the bit of come she had on her tongue, then took him back into her mouth, deep into her throat. 

Steve saw stars, trying to hang on to sanity as her mouth and throat closed around his dick. She was right of course – he didn’t take long. Five seconds later he came, gasping as she swallowed and then licked him clean. 

“Wow,” he said, still shaking, his limbs heavy. 

The look she gave him made him wish he could get hard again. With a smile that made his spine tingle, she lay his softened cock to rest against his thigh, then straightened the medical gown to cover him back up again. They kissed, and he could taste himself on her lips, seeking more as the kiss deepened. He slid his hand toward her, on the examination table, hooking his fingers through hers. 

She broke from the kiss first, turning to listen. Then, Steve heard it as well – Dr. Erskine’s and Colonel Phillips’s voices coming closer as they approached through the medical ward. With a sigh, Peggy slid from the examination table to stand beside him. She fixed her lipstick and Steve wiped at his mouth. Erskine and Phillips entered mid-conversation and hardly looked at either of them, allowing Steve and Peggy to share a brief smile before Erskine turned his attention back to Steve.


	7. The Final Day - Day Seven

Dr. Erskine left, taking the two glasses and the bottle of Schnapps with him. Steve lay back on his narrow bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The camp settled into its nighttime noises, but it felt hollow and abandoned without his fellow soldiers. It was just him in the barracks now. Everyone else had been either sent home or reassigned. 

Steve knew he should get as much sleep as he could. Tomorrow was a big day. But he felt restless and jittery. He wasn’t scared and yet his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest. 

The lights switched off, and he was plunged into darkness. Steve lay still, listening. He had never heard the camp so quiet before. After fifteen minutes, he silently got up, putting his shoes back on, slipping through the shadows and out into the fresh night air. 

No one was around, and no one saw him as he made his way through the camp. He knew Phillips wasn’t even on-site, and most of the personal were gone. Duffy had gone with the men. Only Erskine remained, and Steve was pretty certain Erskine was sleeping off the Schnapps. Quietly, Steve slipped from shadow to shadow. 

All the lights in the Medical building were off, and the windows to Peggy’s office were blank and dark. He went around back to the women’s barracks. Those were all darkened except for one window that held a solitary light. 

Steve decided to take a chance. His heart pounding steadily, he knocked at the door. There was a moment of stillness, then he heard footsteps, and the door opened. Peggy stood, framed by a warm mellow light, wearing a silk floral robe, though her hair was still pinned up. A smile broke across her face. “Steve,” she said, her eyes sparkling to see him.

“Hi Peggy,” he answered, certain he had a dopey look on his face. She was just so damn pretty. “I hope I’m not bothering you.” He paused, drinking in the sight of her. “I missed you today.”

A look of surprised delight crossed her face, and Steve even thought she blushed. “I missed you, too,” she said. “I was needed in Brooklyn. Last-minute arrangements, that sort of thing. Colonel Phillips asked me to return, to escort you.”

Something he wasn’t aware of eased inside of Steve. “You’re going to be there tomorrow?” he asked. 

She tilted her head as she looked at him. “Of course.”

He sighed in relief. Peggy reached out a hand to him. “Come inside,” she said, pulling him in. 

“Is it okay…? I mean…” He hadn’t looked past her into the room, so he hadn’t realized that she was alone. He guessed her rank meant she got a private room. It was small, with just a single bed, a desk and chair, and a bedside table with a lamp.

“Yes, it’s quite all right. There’s no one else. They’ve all gone elsewhere. The camp will be closed once we leave tomorrow.”

She pulled him in, leading him to the bed where he sat down. As in her office, Peggy had a hot plate and a tea service. She busied herself making tea, serving them both a cup before taking a seat beside him on the bed. Steve felt the last bit of tension he carried leave as he held the warm cup in his hand. 

They spoke mostly of small things. He told her what his day had been like, seeing the remaining camp personnel leaving, and then being further poked and prodded by Erskine. She spoke a little about where they were going the next day. But she didn’t know anything more about the procedure, and they fell silent to their own thoughts. 

Steve finished his tea. “I should probably get back,” he said. 

Peggy shrugged with one shoulder. “Or….you could stay.” Their eyes met, her cheeks turning a rosy pink in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

Before he could think of a proper reply, she leaned across the small bed and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back. They broke apart briefly before he stared at her lips and then leaned in to kiss her again. 

Somehow the teacups were returned to the bedside table before they were tossed from the bed onto the floor. As Peggy kissed him, hungrily, Steve made a noise and reached for her, his hands sliding up the silk of her robe to her breasts. The robe came undone, and he saw that she wore only a bra and a skirt slip underneath. She started pulling his T-shirt free, fumbling with the latch of his slacks. 

Steve caught her hands in his, raising both to his lips to plant kisses on her fingertips. Her eyes were blazing, her chest rising and falling and her cheeks flushed with arousal, but she obediently let him guide the pace. He quickly removed his T-shirt and slacks, staying in his underwear, turning his attention to her.

He slipped her robe off one shoulder, and then the other, his fingers skimming over her pale skin, the porcelain of her breasts captured and held within her bra. As he encircled her in his arms, reaching behind her to undo her bra, she kissed his cheek and his jaw. It took a moment, but he managed, and the bra fell from her chest, and he gently moved her arms free of the straps. Her breasts hung free, the nipples tight and hard, the areola a dark rose. 

Unable to stop himself, he cupped both of her breasts in his hands. They spilled over, much more than a handful each. Steve kissed each nipple, feeling the nub between his lips, swirling his tongue over and around. Peggy’s breath hitched. 

Reluctantly, he let her breasts go, lowering his hands to her skirt slip. She leaned back a little to assist, lifting her hips as he pulled the slip off. Underneath she wore her garter belt, underwear, and stockings. Taking his time, he undid the latches on each stocking, then carefully rolled them off her leg. He enjoyed revealing her smooth skin, but was careful, knowing how precious stockings were. He laid them safely aside. 

Thank goodness she wore no girdle. The garter came off, and then he was left with only her underwear to remove. She gave him a saucy smile, looking at him as she leaned on her elbows, her glorious breasts heavy against her chest, nipples pointing in slightly opposite directions. 

Steve pulled her silky underwear off, tempted to press it to his nose, to breathe in her scent. He set her panties aside, on top of the stockings. Peggy had her legs demurely closed, but her gaze was heated as she looked at him. He trailed his hands up her bare legs to her knees, pushing them apart. 

He took a deep breath to steady his hands. She was shaking a little, but he kissed down the inside of her thigh, feeling her tense with anticipation, leading kiss by kiss to her pussy. He nuzzled against the soft hair, separating the lips to reveal the pink flesh inside, and the inner lips parting. He could see her hole, and the nub at the top. It was about the size of his thumb-tip. His mouth watered. 

With a quick glance at her, he pushed her legs even farther apart and then licked her all along from top to bottom. She made a noise, quivering in his hands, shaking as his tongue dipped in before sliding up to circle around her clit. He drank her in as much as he could, concentrating on the sounds she made, on the tension he felt in her limbs. Her breathing increased, her hips undulating as he ate her, as he sucked on that nub of pleasure. She broke apart in his hands, head falling back, gasping as she came. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she said. 

He had no intention of stopping, pushing her into another orgasm. She grasped the back of his head, guiding him where she wanted him, limbs flailing as she bucked. It was almost violent. Afterward, she lay panting. 

He thought she may need a rest after that and discretely wiped his mouth before crawling up her body to make love to her breasts. Peggy lay on her back, catching her breath, but then brought her arms around him, guiding him between her legs, asking him to kiss her again. 

They made out slowly, languidly, enjoying this time they had together. 

Peggy pulled away to look at him. “Make love to me,” she said. 

He frowned at her. “I thought that was what I was doing.”

She grinned, then kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned into her mouth. “I want you inside me,” she said, her lips against his skin.

Steve went still. His dick, already pushing up against the fabric of his underwear, went even harder. His heart thumped in his chest. “Oh,” he said. 

With an eager light in her eyes, she trailed a hand down his chest to the waistband of his underwear, unbuttoning it. He shimmied out of the rest of his clothes while she turned to look into the drawer of her bedside table, coming back with a small tin. Inside were condoms. 

He reminded himself to breathe. Now was not the time to faint from lack of oxygen. Peggy took a condom then took his cock in her hand. He gasped, shaking. The condom went on snuggly, and he bit his lip at the feel of her hand cupping his dick, rolling down the condom. 

She shifted her legs to bring them on either side of him, lying back, pulling him on top of her. Steve focused his attention on her, recalling Bucky’s words of advice: _Make sure she’s wet, and I mean dripping, or it won’t feel good. Then go in slow._

As eager and impatient as she was, he knew he had to take his time or this would all be over too soon. He forced her, gently, to wait while he made sure she was ready, sliding down between her legs, feeling how wet she was, widening her legs to lick her pussy again. She made a noise of protest but did as he bid her, letting her legs fall open. He wanted her close. He wanted her on the brink. 

She was wet, glistening. Steve could taste her previous orgasms. He rose up and took hold of his cock, sliding it along her wet folds. She writhed, hips moving. 

Their eyes met, the tension stretching tight. She gave him a little smile and they pressed their foreheads together, breathing together, as he pushed and his cock slipped into her tight wet heat. He sunk in all the way with a groan. She arched her back, hips snapping to meet his. 

“Oh,” he said, thrusting in again. He had known it would feel good but had not been prepared for the tightness of her snug walls, the grip of her around his shaft. He made an incomprehensible noise, fucking into her. 

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, harder. Fuck me.”

Her swearing only served to make him thrust into her harder, just as she asked. It felt so incredible. His mind was ablaze, but some part of him remembered to take care of her. Panting, he gazed into her eyes. “Does it feel good?” he asked. She bit her lip as he nosed her cheek and kissed her lips. “I want it to feel good. I want you to come. Can you come?” he asked, trying to find what angle worked for her. 

She gasped, taking hold of his hips as her legs wrapped around him, her heels drumming against his legs. He reached between their bodies, looking at where their bodies joined, watching his cock enter her over and over again, seeing her cream along his shaft. 

Steve circled her clit, and felt her clench around him. Her soft breasts jiggled with each thrust, and he lowered his head to suck on her nipples. She came with a cry, and he felt her orgasm from the inside, like a gloved hand squeezing his cock, milking him. He grunted, coming only a second or two behind her. He thrust and thrust, burying his face into her warm neck, kissing her. Her orgasm continued milking him, spasms shaking her body, and he felt it all along his spine. Eventually, he lay still. Both their hearts hammered together as he slid off. 

There was a wet spot, and the condom had to be dealt with. Steve slipped it off, then found a wastebasket. Peggy hadn’t moved, lying on her back, her legs still splayed open. Her chest rose and fell, the nipples of her breasts firm peaks. Sensing his attention, she turned, and together they smiled at the same time. She kissed him and he caressed her hair. 

“That was… not bad,” said Peggy, with a cheeky eyebrow lift, a smile on her lips. 

Steve felt himself blush. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

She looked pleased. They kissed, quietly and gently – little, precious kisses. Neither had much energy for more as they drifted off into sleep. 

Several minutes must have gone by before Steve woke again to the bed shifting as Peggy, dressed in her robe, slipped in beside him. “Shh,” she said. “It’s only me. I had to use the lavatory.”

But it woke Steve, reminding him of where he was and that it was past time he returned to the barracks. “I should probably go back,” he said, sitting up to look for his clothes. 

“No, don’t,” said Peggy, a crease between her brows. She laid a warm hand on his bare chest to stop him. “Not yet.”

He could not refuse her. But he did get up to use the bathroom himself, dressing in his boxer underwear and T-shirt. Outside, the cool night air woke him fully. The dark sky was full of stars laid out in a blanket of inky blue night. When he returned, Peggy lay in moonlight on top of the bedsheets, still in her robe. She looked beautiful and peaceful, but she wasn’t asleep. He lay down beside her and gazed at her adoringly. 

Peggy caressed Steve’s face, traced his lips. “Tell me,” she said, her voice soft. “Was that your first time?”

He flushed, his cheeks warm, but he smiled. “That obvious, huh?”

She shook her head. There was kindness and humor in her eye. “Not really. I just assumed.”

Something inside Steve compelled him to be honest. “Yes and no,” he said. 

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It was my first time…with a woman.” 

He watched her expression closely, a little fearful. It took a moment as she observed him until realization struck. She grew still. 

“Oh,” she said. “I see.” Before they could sink into awkwardness, she looked curious. “But, you like women? I’ve known men who prefer men, and you’re not…” She trailed off.

“Yes,” he answered quickly, vehemently. “I very much like women. It’s not like that. At least, not entirely. Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, I’m glad you did. I prefer honesty.” She smiled, though her face was still clouded with confusion. 

They grew quiet, each in their own thoughts. Steve reached for her hand, opening her palm, touching the soft skin of her wrist. He raised it to his lips and felt her shiver. He kissed her fingers. Then, lightly traced down the soft skin of her arm. 

“He was my best friend,” he said, as their eyes met. “Is my best friend. He’s in Europe. With the 107th. We were…kids, together, in Brooklyn,” he said. She was giving him such a soft, gentle look, full of tenderness and understanding. “We were…exploring, I guess.” 

He continued caressing the inside of her arm, then followed it with his lips, trailing kisses up to her neck. With a look to her to ask permission, he undid her robe, pushing it off her shoulders, revealing her creamy white skin, her large breasts. Part of him couldn’t believe that she let him do this. She was within her rights to kick him out, but of course she didn’t do that. That wasn’t who Peggy was. She, like Bucky, saw past his exterior, to the person he was on the inside. 

Peggy lay back, exposing her neck to him, her gorgeous breasts brushing against his chest. Steve’s blood hummed with pleasure. 

“He likes women, too. A lot,” he added, pleased to see how she smiled at that. “He taught me everything I know.” Steve parted Peggy’s legs, exploring her wetness, circling gently around her clit. God, she was wet. He went down to lick her pussy. Peggy inhaled sharply.

“I’ll have to thank him one day,” she gasped, arching, pressing into his face. “Yes,” she said. “Like that. Just like that.”

He gloried in her wet pussy, losing any of his previous inhibitions as he tasted all of her, delving into her hole, licking her deep, drinking her in. He loved hearing her moans. He could do this all day, he thought, as she came apart in his hands, spasming, her orgasm rolling off her. 

Steve wanted to make her come again with his mouth but she had other plans, tugging his T-shirt off and underwear off, pushing him to lie on his back, straddling his hips. His cock was rock hard, nestled against the moist heat of her. He stared at her. Peggy was a vision, fierce and beautiful, her bare breasts swung heavy and full, nipples pointing up. She shifted back so she could gently hold his cock, stroking until a drop of come fell. With a knowing look, she cupped his balls, then went lower, finding his tight hole, pressing in. His dick spasmed as she pressed into his prostate, bringing more come that dripped down the side of his shaft. 

“Peggy,” he warned. If she kept that up, he would come in less than a minute. 

“I just love you like this,” she said, matter-of-factly, with a look of deep appreciation. “Ever since that first time.”

It confused him because he couldn’t see what was so attractive, but he didn’t question her. She tilted her head as she gazed at him, perhaps sensing his doubt, but she stroked him again as her finger pressed into him. He grunted, thrusting into her hand. 

She reached around to find the tin of condoms. He bit his lip as she unrolled a condom down his shaft. She was careful, and he reached for her breasts, rising up to suck on her nipples, to nuzzle her. 

Gently, she made him stop. “Lie back,” she said, 

She held his cock in position as she sank down onto him. They both groaned in unison. She was so tight and so warm, the grip on his cock was smooth and wet. Peggy sighed, her eyes glazing over with lust as he filled her. She started moving, rising and falling. From this position, she controlled the speed, how deep he went, the angle. 

Don’t come too quickly, he thought. He placed his hands on the swell of her hips, reaching to cup her round butt cheeks as she clenched around him. Her expression was lost, seeking her own pleasure as she ground down on to him. When he looked down to where their bodies joined, he could see below the triangle of hair, her pink pussy lips, the little clitoris, and his shaft entering into her. 

“Can I make you come?” he asked, desperate. 

Her gazed focused on him, and then she nodded. She rose a little up off his cock, angling to slide up and down, making him even wetter than before. “Please,” she said. 

Steve reached between their bodies and circled around her clit. She shuddered, going faster. Her orgasm abruptly poured out of her, sliding more wet down his shaft. It felt incredible, tight around his cock, and he bit his lip because he knew she could come again and he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t stop thrusting, pushing into her, hoping he could find that spot inside of her he knew was there, rubbing at her clit. 

When she came a second time, he couldn’t hold back anymore. She spasmed around his cock, clamping down. He slammed into her, thrusting hard over and over again until his orgasm crashed over him. He came, gripping her tight. She fell against his chest and they held each other, breathing hard, both their hearts pounding. 

Several minutes passed with Steve holding Peggy against his chest, both ignoring the wet mess between them. He slipped free of her body, the condom a reminder of what they had just done. He got rid of it, then lay back, gathering her in his arms. She pressed her face into his neck. 

“That was even better than before,” she said, lightly, but he sensed a note of…not quite sadness, but an open-hearted melancholy. He held her face between his hands. Her eyes were moist. He wiped at her tears. “Steve,” she said. “This past week…”

“I know,” he said. “We don’t have to say it.”

She frowned, as if it pained her, but didn’t argue. “There’s also tomorrow to deal with. Erskine and everything. Phillips. Not to mention what happens _after_ tomorrow. I don’t…” She took a breath.

He nodded, caressing her, holding her. “I know that too.”

Her damp eyes looked back and forth between his. She took a deep breath, centering herself. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping for several hours until the weak gray light of morning woke him. Gently, he left her sleeping in her bed, and dressed in his wrinkled clothes, before slipping out of her room. 

The morning dew glistened on every blade of grass. The entire camp was quiet, as if it were abandoned. The only sounds he heard were the song of the morning birds.

Back in the barracks, he showered and dressed, then lay down on his bed, gazing at the ceiling, until bit by bit the camp began to stir. He thought he would be alone until it was time to leave, but as he sat down in the mostly empty mess to eat his breakfast, Peggy sat down opposite him. 

She was breathtakingly beautiful, her hair and make-up perfect, her dress uniform exact. Nothing out of place, and with no sign of their interrupted night together. She met his eyes. “Good morning,” she said, with just a hint of cheek.

His heart skipped a beat. “Good morning,” he answered. She gave him a hint of a smile that made his insides rocket around like he was on the Ferris wheel at Coney Island. 

She slid her hand across the table, and he laid his next to hers. They couldn’t touch – even with the camp nearly empty as it was, there were too around to see – the kitchen staff, administrative personnel, a few officers and soldiers. They ate their breakfasts in silence.

Ten minutes later Peggy led him to the waiting car that would drive them to Brooklyn. They sat together in the back seat. Out of view of the driver, they held hands as the car made its way through the New Jersey and then into Manhattan, and then over the bridge into Brooklyn where Steve’s destiny waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://kayseewrites.tumblr.com/) I'm not very interesting but I love reblogging fun stuff. 
> 
> Please [reblog](https://kayseewrites.tumblr.com/post/640756468979810305/seven-days-in-new-jersey-kayseenova-marvel) if you like. Thank you!


End file.
